


Free to Have Gay Sex

by wherenonagoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenonagoes/pseuds/wherenonagoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promised Cas he wouldn't let him die a virgin, and he keeps his word. </p>
<p>Set in 5x03 before Raphael and after whore house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to Have Gay Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.

Dean was tapping to the music that was playing quietly on the radio, glancing over at Castiel every moment or so. He was just staring ahead of them, like normal, his constant frown adorning his face. The only thing different this time was that he looked to be a bit undone. Of course that was from the fact that he had failed to get laid just now, and Dean couldn't get over that. Seriously, he didn't normally look at guys that way, but Cas wasn't in any way ugly. But saying things like he did could of course upset the good look factor. 

There was still a couple hours before their big plan would be going down, so he sighed. "You know, I'm still not gonna let you die a virgin," he let his eyes wander over to where his friend was sitting, not unsettled at all by the fact that Castiel was staring at him confused. Of course his head was tilted too, which, if Dean swung that way, would be kinda cute. "How will you do that, Dean? Your last attempt failed, and I don't see this being solved. Why does it matter?" 

Dean shifted in his seat, and sighed, turning his whole head this time to look over the angel. "Because friends don't let friends die without getting laid. Believe me, it's something you'll want to experience." Castiel leaned back in his seat, as though he was trying to disappear, which he really could do. 

The Impala was parked outside the small motel room they had as a base and Dean unlocked the door, Castiel already sitting in the bed inside. "Okay, now.." Dean put his hands on his hips, not really believing he was gonna do this. He couldn't just let Cas die without experiencing one of the best things a human body had to give, but how the hell was he supposed to do this? Cas was clearly in a male body, and well, he thought that maybe it wouldn't really matter. They'd been through so much, and Cas had put him back together, so that means that he's seen him naked, right? So what was the problem with seeing him in the same way?

Dean just shook his head and took his jacket off, hanging it on the chair. "Okay, pants off," and Dean wouldn't admit by saying this that he was slightly aroused at what be hiding under those black slacks. Castiel stared at him, wide-eyed, but complied, standing up and removing his belt slowly and pushing his trousers down until they were around his ankles. And curse him if he didn't feel anything when he noticed Cas's underwear tented up. 

He closed his eyes and took a big breath, walking a bit closer. "Now take those off, and sit on the bed." Just telling him what to do was having such an auspicious affect on his own dick. Dean kept from looking down, and had his eyes glued firmly on Castiel's, who stared back as he sat down. "Dean," he muttered, his voice sounding like dragged rocks. "Okay, now, take your dick.. your penis," he squirmed a bit at that, but he didn't know if Cas would know a slang term for his genitals, " in your hand, and just move your hand to be like... massaging it. Do what feels good."

Castiel nodded to him, and as he looked down to his lap, Dean couldn't help but look too, and he bit his lip. Cas was in no way small. And once Dean found himself looking, he couldn't pry his gaze away, just crossing his arms over his chest and squaring his stance, trying to not make his own cock respond to this. It shouldn't be hot, but god, it was beginning to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Castiel sighed and leaned back on the bed. "Dean, I can't do this, I never studied genitalia in depth, and.. and it feels weird," he looked at Dean from his space on the bed, and the hunter closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Alright Cas, move over," he then went and took his own pants and boxers off, his dick feeling good to be free of the constricting jeans. 

Dean spread his legs out next to Cas, and took his own cock into his hand. He was not ready to be doing this with an audience, especially when Cas was staring so intently now. "Just... just watch me," Dean told him, as he slowly slid his hand up and down his shaft, his breathing becoming unsteady. "Dean, this isn't a sufficient view, I can't tell what you're doing," Castiel told him, almost leaning on his shoulder to be seeing from his point of view. "God dammit, Cas. Shut up," and Dean just leaned over, taking Castiel's cock in his own hand and maneuvering his wrist and fingers the way he usually did with himself. 

This shouldn't feel different, it was a cock, and Dean did this to himself whenever there wasn't a decent lay around, so why the hell was this so arousing, when he wasn't even touching himself? He couldn't take his eyes off his hand, and Cas's dick though as he began pumping a bit faster to match Cas's breathing. 

"Dean... ah.. it.. there is a pressure in my groin... and... Dean," he moaned loudly, and Dean bit his lip, trying not to give away how much this turned him on. "Just shut the fuck up, Cas. That's what's supposed to be happening," he took his thumb at that, and spread the pre-come over the head of Cas's dick, moving his hand in long strokes, eliciting another moan from the angel. 

As he continued to quicken the pace of his hand, Castiel began moaning more, and his name escaped his mouth a few times, and if that didn't make his own dick twitch, well then he didn't know what did. Castiel then gripped Dean's arm and the sheets next to him as he came, hard and fast. His come was all over Dean's hand, and he sighed, beginning to wipe it on the sheet before moving his hand to his own dick. He couldn't just leave it there wanting. 

Dean was stopped though, Castiel's hand still clutching him. "Dean... Just... let me... Is it the same with... with someone's mouth?" "Cas, what're you-" he was cut off as Castiel's head was between his thighs, taking his dick into his mouth. "God, Cas," was the only thing Dean could say, his hands tangling in his dark hair as Castiel went and sucked him down like a fucking pro. And if this didn't show what a fast learner Cas was, he didn't know what would. 

Cas seemed to know how to do everything, trailing his tongue on the underside of his dick, licking the the head just so to spread the pre-come over the entire thing, and then of course there was the deep-throating, which Dean did not expect. And then Cas went and sucked and fucking swallowed around his cock, making Dean buck up into hism mouth, groaning as he did. "Cas..'m not gonna last long," he managed through clenched teeth, his eyes screwed shut as he felt the tightening within his own groin. 

That didn't seem to mean anything to Cas though, who just kept going, his hands staying put on the inside of his thighs, keeping his legs spread. And then Cas had to go and do this thing where his throat just vibrated constantly, and Dean found himself coming harder than he had in months, keeping Cas's head down as the angel swallowed every last drop. 

Dean sat on the bed, catching his breath, trying to understand what had even just happened. He looked to Castiel, who was sat on the ground, catching his own breath before looking back up to Dean. "I don't understand, why didn't you just do this first instead of taking me to that... den on iniquity?" Dean couldn't find a very good answer for that, so he shrugged and said, "Just wanted to make sure you knew I was the best." Castiel nodded and stood up, "If I do happen to live through this, we will need to recreate this event." The way he sounded so fucking proper, like they hadn't just had extremely hot gay sex, made Dean tremble. And of course he didn't see the problem in nodding his head as he laid back on the bed to think about what had just really happened.


End file.
